rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 12
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 12 : EVEN MORE Amazing Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) Floating is much overrated. THE 1900 Paris Exposition (Columbia doesn't seem to be there.. Though being already (expensively) paid for by the US Taxpayers (and still supposedly being 'awesome') Columbia MAY have been present -- unless the French purposely didn't want it to be present - the competition/prestige which was actually much behind these Expositions could have made that likely.) Actually given the incredible technological leaps the game's story details as possible, think of what would happen in 7 years since the 1893 Exposition -- When every country on the planet saw the 'Quantumz' stuff, had their spies steal it, and had 100X as many gifted scientists and engineers apply it to everything. Columbia would find itself a technological backwater - scoffed at as "old hat" when the French were sending Spaceships to Saturn and Cruise ships to Mars and Venus (Martians/Venusians/Jupiterites would all be shown off at THEIR 1900 Galactic Exposition. The Gamemakers Wave the hand for the 'story' (babble about some fake science stuff), make some pretty scenery to glance briefly at , and then have the slaughtering the Player gets on with ... "Being led from one fight to another" is the way one Game Reviewer described the experience of playing Infinite BS. Nice Heavy Tram thing (issues explained elsewhere) -- it doesn't even deflect that meager cable in a proper curve. Feeble use of that face-shredder (Vacu-whatzit) Game Weapon's rotary pieces which now somehow originated as part of this transport mechanism (presented as supposedly salvaged from it). THAT smacks of lame/feeble/careless (par) DLC-itus. It is unfortunate that Infinite BS exists now to poison OUR Rapture (even if it is in a different DIMension - where things are stupider). For the MMORPG, we might use some of the the good ideas/Assets from that DLC, but ditch all the Faux-Reality rubbish and Canon-wrecking stuff. The usual ignoring/ignorance of how thick the wall would NEED to be. Project the decorative stripped classic column's depth to the building side around the corner, and match to the leftmost window edge on this facing (it can't be an indented window alcove because it is right next to the corner). The Interior space indicated thus is very close to the outer edge of the wall. Its Flawed 2 Dimensional thinking for level artists, who are used-to game False Front facade work, ignoring a proper structural design (which requires not much more work than a little forethought to do it RIGHT). There were problems involved with Splicing Cats. Some Brain-Boosted Cats took over part of Rapture Proof that We (Jack) only 'killed' an animatronic Ryan in Rapture Central Control, and that there actually was an epic 'twist' : that Ryan scammed Fontaine. Consider Jack was so ADAM-addled and wasn't exactly the brightest bean in the jar (he was only 4 years old and only had surface learning/experience contrived by Fontaine's minions). 80 column (80 characters per card). Used to hold the program and initial data for computer programs (read in by a 'CardReader' and generated by a punch machine). A normal way to enter such information into computers before terminals were used. You see these strewn about in Minerva's Den. Ryan's car on the Surface. Since he didn't publicly "disappear" and had to be seen managing his industrial empire, he had to be 'seen' while he was at Rapture (maybe some adequately realistic animatronics fillin could have been used). Through 1952 (an possibly after) he made frequent visits up there *(The Surface) to manage his affairs, and to arrange details for Rapture's building and adjustments. "Smokes like a Chimney", fortunately there was a Tonic for Smokers Lung, and the Little Sisters regenerate. An interesting possible reason for Tenenbaum's initial genetic research with the healing power of the SeaSlug venom. Lung Cancer probably was one of the first 'high value' ADAM Therapies worked on in Rapture. If the 'Harvesters' looked like this, what likelihood would there be to save them ? Originally you were only supposed to hunt them. Most Players were unlikely to have any kind of empathy to 'Save' something like this. Concept Bioshock people mover - must've been trying to make them look like Bathyspheres (porthole-like window). Apparently reused for the awful caricature Tram/Trolleys we got. Aha!! This is where that really bad 'Tram' design came from you saw in Apollo Square and Olympus Heights levels in BS1, the level Dev just stretched it. Top of Kyle Kilpatrick's head (picked up with Telekinesis). Sander Cohen really wasn't very nice. 1930 attempt an improve train system. Note how complex the structure is compared to the old type track below it. Called a 'monorail', but it required that guide rail under the car. AE idea came from things like this ?? Of course these aren't underwater and don't have to be built like a rolling Safe (because of the immense water pressure). BS2's AE mechanism wasn't bad, though powering it would be an obvious difficulty. Underwater trains are the Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Reminds me of old milkshake maker. If you didn't do this, the Gil is still out there somewhere. SteamPunk people can be so creative... (though most can't avoid the modern Screen mechanism when they want it to still function) Finks Desk Calc-puter - I really haven't seen any good way to have gears work as a CPU and Memory (Babbage's Analytical engine weighed 4 tons). Possibly this is just the terminal for its main mechanism the size of a small house (which would be true if he stole technology from Rapture or not - missing technology/tools/materials/now-how made it impossible). Real World Passenger Pneumo (1870) Rapture might have had at least one system of this kind (maybe you could visit it in the MMORPG ?) Ryan supporters strung up by Atlas/Fontaine ?? -- This seems implied in the game that Ryan did this, but "Gene Traitor" isn't really the type of thing Ryan would say. Perhaps rather it is stubborn Ryan supporters murdered by Fontaine as he acts to consolidate control over Rapture ??? Postage Is Due!!! POSTAGE IS DUE !!!!! POSTAGE IS DUE !!!!! A Quantum Computing type problem : Is Ken Levine's gamemaking career "Alive" or "Dead" in the Box ? Brain Nerve Cells, layered and hardly showing the extensive interconnections between them. Comstock had a Plan 'B' to escape the Vox (and his Past) Rapture built by Beavers or Lumberjacks Hype is nothing new. Unfortunately, the intentionally misleading backstory is told through a bunch of largely vague and partial information. Monorail like the Atlantic Express - just add water (real world monorail built around 1900). Fink's Tablet Computer (can of oil not shown). Where in Columbia do you get the coal or kerosene to power this thing ??? Real Loco from Infinite BS time period. THIS is the level of technology Fink would only know. Fun with Spearguns - Dead Splicer (killed by it through hand??) pinned by Spear - handy weapon with (usually) recyclable ammo and frequently with one-shot kills. Rapture Catz Humor- Sofia Lamb really wasn't very nice. Stacked components printed onto small PC board interconnected on their edges. The top thingee is where a tube plugged in (transistors were very expensive in the early days costing around $50 each) so tube were still used for a long time. Some consumer projects (radios etc) used modules like these for fairly standard circuit configurations (like amplifiers or voltage regulators) Modular electronics available in late 50s/very early 60s before Integrated Circuits were created/produced. Largely for military usage, where environmental stability requirements were much higher, conventional components had alot of trouble. The require components could be packed more densely than discrete components (the picture shows a stack of about 10 components into that small volume - built already interconnected within the package). The shown Miniature PC boards were wired together on their edges and each board had at most only one or two components (resistors/capacitors/transistors/inductors) to build up commonly repeated circuitry, and put into a hermetically sealed case. The components could be mass produced and tested -- versus alot of electronics which were still largely hand-assembled at that time. Lookup "Project Tinkertoy" on the Web Early Security Bot prototype made by someone before they ever came to Rapture. The creator probably learned the hard way the need for contra-rotating propeller blades (engine torque would cause the vehicle to spin the opposite direction -- thus the solution employing a Tail Prop on most Helicopters which didn't have (the more complex) Contra Rotating Propellers.) Someone in Rapture had the bright idea of Splicing cats, and attempting to train them to play the piano. It did not end well. They actually played pretty good. It was their singing that was terrible. (Actually just a joke going around Rapture about the time of the Kashmir Massacre.) Nikola Tesla, just for fun, threw together a few things in his lab and tested its ability to disrupt 'quantum particles' (you see HE was a true genius). When the call went out from the US Government after Columbia was stolen by a religious cult he notified them immediately that he had a solution. He later was awarded a Congressional Medal of Scientific Achievement (created JUST for this Occasion) for his clever device which collapsed Quantumz and brought the criminal miscreants in Columbia to the ground (ending the whole "Bad PR" catastrophe). Moving walkway mechanism (this is in French because after it was used at the 1893 Exposition, a longer one was used at the 1900 Paris Exposition) Rightmost is the unmoving (fixed)platform, Middle is a slow moving walkway transitioning to the Leftmost main moving walkway, with benches and such, moving in a continuous chain. Round cutouts joined sections allowing the walkway to curve to go around curves. It Might've been imaginative to see this going in a circuit around Columbia (or a more realistic train system or proper use of 'the Skyline' for passengers). But then they abandoned the 'big map' idea that looked so neat in the Trailers (did they ever give the awards back ??) to force you into a linear slaughterhouse ramp game story path. Moving sidewalk at the 1893 Columbian Exposition. This one travels along a pier out in the lake. Not quite as good as the one later at Paris in 1900. Other people envisioned something similar to Rapture AE traincars A TaserDart might've been something like a HackDart, with its high voltage used to try to stun the target (being a human or close enough ...) You would see more things like this in the MMORPG -- with its greater emphasis of non-lethal weapons. --- --- --- --- --- . .